The Pokémon Card Game World
by ChaosChao2
Summary: When Ash and co go on their way to Pallet Town, a mysterious person comes and tells Ash his journey is not yet over...
1. Rules And Info

Hello, and welcome Pokemon fans!  
  
The rules to this card game is a little different then in real life. Let me explain.  
  
1. Each player must pick a "deck master". This is the Pokemon that will help lead the  
  
other Pokemon in battle. A deck master must be a first form. You can evolve them.  
  
2. Each player picks up 3 cards from their deck. They each must play 1 Pokemon.  
  
3. Now, using attacks are a bit different. Each Pokemon has at least 6 attacks.  
  
You can not just say "use this attack" and they will do it. You have to tell your  
  
lead Pokemon to tell them to attack. The power of the attack will effect your deck  
  
master's HP. So, say my deck master was Skitty. Skitty has 40 HP. I use Pikachu's  
  
Thundershock, which has a power of 20. So, my Skitty loses 20 HP.  
  
4. Energy Cards and Trainer Cards are taken out.  
  
5. If your deck master loses all of it's HP, then you lose.  
  
6. If you run out of cards, you lose.  
  
7. You must discard your whole hand and draw 3 new cards every turn.  
  
Are you with me now? Good.  
  
Pokemon is copyright Nintendo.  
  
Now let's begin the card game! 


	2. Welcome to Jouenn

"Now, Aggron, THUNDER ATTACK!"  
  
"That one's not gonna work. Pikachu, Quick Attack!"  
  
It was an intense battle. The fate of Hoenn was on the line. It was Ash vs. Champion Steven. "Piiiiiikkkkaaaaachuuuu!" Pikachu slammed into Aggron, and the battle was over. Ash had won the Hoenn league! "Hooray Ash!" yelled May, Max, and Brock, who were spectating. "Well, Ash, I suppose we better be heading back to Pallet town then?" asked Brock. "Yeah, I guess so," replied Ash. Ash said his goodbyes to May and Max, and headed to Pallet Town.  
  
Ash was on Route 1. He was almost home, until a man stood before him. "Ash Ketchum, am I right?" Ash gasped and started to run, but the mysterious man kept blocking him. "My name is Drew Nomékop, which is Pokemon spelled backwards, in case you don't know. I'd like to introduce you to a little card game. It's a Pokemon card game. Let me explain the rules." Ash, interested in this card game, said OK. So, Drew explained the game. "Now that you know how to play, let me introduce you to the Jouenn region! Where card games are all that comes on!" Ash said OK, and they set off for a magical new region. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ash Ketchum, you fell right into my trap! You're now in the Jouenn Virtual World, where the only way to escape is to beat the gym leaders!"  
  
Ash was confused, so Drew explained what was going on. "You're in the Jouenn Virtual World, and there's no way to escape. Well, actually, there is one way, but you have to defeat the gym leaders of Jouenn and the elite 4. No, you won't be playing Pokemon battles, you'll be playing my card game. First, I want to see your skill, Ash Ketchum. Put together a deck and I'll show you you're first opponent." Ash put together a deck. It included Totodile, Pikachu, and some other Pokemon he had previously caught.  
  
"Now, are you ready Ash? We'll have a battle between friends! MAY IS YOUR NEXT OPPONENT!"  
  
The field was set. It was going to be Ash vs. May. How could Ash battle against his friend? He would have to, if he wanted to get out of the Jouenn league. So, the battle begun.  
  
(NOTE: If a sentence starts with an exclamation point, it means the card reader is talking. The card reader will exlpain each card battle.)  
  
!Select your deck master.  
  
!Player 1, select.  
  
Player 1 was obviously May. She chose Torchic.  
  
!Player 1 has selected Torchic.  
  
!Player 2, select your deck master.  
  
!Player 2 has selected Chikorita.  
  
!Let the battle begin.  
  
"This should be interesting! A battle between friends!" Drew looked pleased with himself. It was Ash vs. May, Torchic vs. Chikorita. Who will win this first card battle? Find out in the next chapter. 


	3. The First Battle

"Ash, before we begin this battle, let me ask you something. Can I travel with you and go through gyms with you?" May begged. Ash thought for a sec. "Of course May! You can come, and help me escape from Jouenn! You'll escape too!" May jumped for joy and the battle begun.  
  
!Torchic has 40 HP  
  
!Chikorita has 40 HP  
  
!Players, draw 3 cards.  
  
Ash drew. He had gotten Bayleef, Pikachu, and Azurill.  
  
"I'll go first!" said May. "I'll put call upon Wurmple!" A holographic Wurmple was on the field. "I'll have to end my turn, because I can't attack until you have a Pokemon on the field." Ash thought about his move. "Fist, I'll evolve my Chikorita into a Bayleef!" The Chikorita has evolved.  
  
!May's Wurmple has 40 HP  
  
!Bayleef has 80 HP  
  
!Torchic has 40 HP  
  
"And for my Pokemon, I'm gonna put down Pikachu! Hey, Bayleef, wanna ask Pikachu to use Thundershock?" As if it understood, Bayleef started talking to Pikachu. "Bay Bay Bayleef Bay Bayleef!" Pikachu understood. "Piiiiikaaaa-Chuuuuu!" That Thundershock had a power of 20. So, that means...  
  
!May's Wurmple has 20 HP  
  
!Ash's Pikachu has 60 HP  
  
!Torchic has 40 HP  
  
!Bayleef has 60 HP  
  
May was furious. Drew looked very happy. "Alright Ash, I won't go easy on you this time!" Both Ash and May discarded and drew 3 new cards. "Alright, good! Watch out Ash! Now I'm gonna evolve Wurmple into Cascoon! And that's not all, I'm calling upon a new Pokemon to the field! Goooo... Skitty! Torchic, tell Skitty to use Tackle, with a power of 10 on Ash's Pikachu!" The attack had worked.  
  
!May's Cascoon has 40 HP  
  
!May's Skitty has 40 HP  
  
!Ash's Pikachu has 50 HP  
  
!Torchic has 30 HP  
  
!Bayleef has 60 HP  
  
Ash, too, was furious. He was also sort of pleased. It was a huge risk to put down a second Pokemon, because if just one of your Pokemon faints, you lose the battle. Both Cascoon and Skitty had 40 HP. Ash thought and thought, until he came to a decision. His target would be Cascoon, because he doesen't want it to evolve into Dustox with a good amount of HP. Ash looked at his hand again. There it was, the key to his victory, Raichu, with a Thunderbolt of 40! Bayleef wouldn't faint, but Cascoon would! Ash would win! "May, take this! I'm evolving Pikachu into Raichu, and having it use Thunderbolt! Think you can do so, Bayleef?" It had worked.  
  
!May's Cascoon has 40 HP  
  
!Bayleef has 10 HP  
  
!Player 2, Ash, is the winner  
  
"Nice battle, Ash. I'll be going now. You still have 17 gyms and the elite four to defeat! Ha!" Drew left. May and Ash were going to their first gym. Would Ash again succeed, or will he be in Jouenn forever? Find out in the next chapter! 


	4. We Need A Second Chance

The journey through Jouenn began now. Ash thought, for a virtual world it wasn't half bad. Apparently some other people were trapped in the Jouenn region as well. Ash wish they could all come out, but he knew he had to save May and himself. (Such a selfish person!) The two were very quiet, as they traveled to the first gym in the first town. "So, Ash, your Raichu is pretty powerful!" said May, trying to make a conversation. "Yeah, it sure is. I bet you could have one if you could evolve your Cascoon." May blushed. "Y'know Ash, I was going to draw Dustox on my next turn, then I would have creamed you! If you hadn't drawn Raichu I know I could've won. But boy, it is so difficult keeping up with these rules!" Ash agreed, and the two set off for the first gym.  
  
Apparently, cities didn't have names in Jouenn. They were just called "the first city" or "the city that the first gym is in" etc. This was confusing for everyone. Ash and May finally arrived in 'the first city' when they saw a sign for the gym. It said that this was a Ghost Gym, and that the leader was Morty from Johto. "Wow, someone from the Johto league. I just hate those ghost-pokemon. Maybe we should go to the Card Center and do a little trading before we challenge the gym." Ash thought about it, and aggreed. "Hey Ash, we need a second chance. Or, at least, I do." Ash looked confused. "What do you mean, May?" May chuckled. "I mean, I wanna battle you again someday! I know I'll pull out Dustox on you, don't you worry!" Laughing, the two headed for the Card Center.  
  
The card center was great! There were arenas where people could practice battles, tables where people could trade, a card shop and even card auctions. For the first time in Jouenn, Ash could see people smiling and having fun. Even himself and May were having quite the time. For that couple hours, people forgot about their troubles and this virtual world and just had a little fun. "I bet this is what the non-virtual Jouenn is like, May!" said Ash. May couldn't help but grin.  
  
This beats battling in a gym, Ash thought. Ash also remembered that hard as it was, he would have to defeat everyone. But, he thought, he could put his troubles aside for just a couple hours and have fun.  
  
May went to the food stand, and Ash checked out the trading tables. There was a kid about his age willing to trade. "Hi, my name is Joey! I heard you have a Treecko in your deck, and I've always wanted one! So, I'd be willing to trade you one of these..." Ash looked at the cards Joey had been willing to trade. Torchic, Mudkip, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Totodile, Chikorita, or Cyndaquil. Ash thought. Maybe if he chose Torchic he could battle with May. They would both have Torchic as a deck master! Yeah! "Okay, then! I'll trade Treecko for Torchic!" Joey grinned, and accepted. Now, next time he battled May, it would be a collision between two Torchics.  
  
But, before he could battle May, Ash had a more important battle coming up the following day... 


	5. A Battle Yet to Be Won

It was time. Ash had come to the first gym, and it was against Morty. Ash knew, of course, he would use Dark and Ghost cards, but something about this battle made Ash feel very nervous. Ash and May entered the gym doors. "A challenger! My name is Morty, and I know I can defeat you! Without saying a word, the battle had begun. Ash thought about his deck master. Maybe I can surprise May and use Torchic now, Ash thought. So, Ash scanned through his deck four times before realizing - Torchic was missing! He couldn't leave now, but that battle was going to be hard without Torchic. Ash did what he had to do. He kept on fighting.  
  
!Player 1, choose your deck master.  
  
Ash had to think quick. He pulled a random card with his eyes closed, and picked out Claw Fossil. Yeah, this'll work, thought Ash. Ash put his Claw Fossil card in the card reader, and the battle started.  
  
!Player one selects Claw Fossil.  
  
!Player two, select your deck master.  
  
!Player two selects Gastly.  
  
!Claw Fossil has 50 HP.  
  
!Gastly has 40 HP.  
  
!Begin the battle.  
  
Ash drew 3 cards. He had Surskit, Ralts, and Chikorita. "He hasn't let me down yet, so I'll choose him again! Chikorita, I choose yoooooou!"  
  
!Chikorita has 40 HP.  
  
Morty drew, and laid down Sableye.  
  
!Sableye has 50 HP.  
  
Morty stared for a moment, then said, "Gastly! Tell Sableye to use Dark Bind, with a power of 20! Gastly agreed. "Gast-Gast-Gastly!" Sableye understood. Morty then said, "I'll also evolve Gastly into Haunter!!!"  
  
!Claw Fossil has 50 HP.  
  
!Haunter has 40 HP.  
  
!Chikorita has 20 HP.  
  
!Sableye has 40 HP.  
  
Ash was just about to make his move when an alarm went off. "Not the Poochyena again..." mumbled Morty. "We continue this battle later Ash! Come here when you defeat the other 16 gyms!" Ash, confused, followed Morty's orders.  
  
What was this siren? What will the next gym be? How about the leader? Find out in the next chapter!  
  
(PLEASE REVIEW!!!!) 


	6. Enter Jessie & Marty

We return to the real world now. Right near Celadon City, Team Rocket has set up a base. We find the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni, walking uo and down a corridor. How mysterious.......  
  
A Team Rocket grunt was trying to run and catch up to Giovanni's fast pace. When he finally reached the tall leader, he said, "Sir! The plans are nearly complete. Soon, two grunts will go into Jouenn. They will eventually take all of the cards. Once Team Rocket has possession of every card in the world, we can sell them. You'll be rich, leader." Giovanni smiled meanly. The thought of Giovanni, once a simple man, becoming the most rich & famous man in the world, was overwhelming. Giovanni was about to promote the grunt to executive, when a weird voice yelled out...  
  
"Wooooooooooooobbbbbbbbbaaaa!" A man with short blue hair, a girl with long purple hair, a tiny Meowth, and a giant Wobbuffet were standing in the middle of a dark corridor. "S-So sorry, sir. Wobbuffet i-is a b-bit dumb..." Giovanni looked mad, and I don't mean just mad, I mean FURIOUS. "What do you two foolish eavesdroppers want?" Jessie, still a bit nervous, said, "Sir! Please f-f-forgive us! I am Jessie! This is James! James doesen't matter now, because I shall be one of the two to go to Jouenn! You see, our greatest enemies are there, too!" James, confused, replied, "JESSIE! I thought we were both going." Jessie gave an evil grin. "Your Cacturne-related cards are of no use! Seviper shall destroy all!" Giovanni thought, and finally, after awhile, Jessie and another grunt, Marty, were off.  
  
Jouenn. The mystic waters. The heavy wind. It was all so beautiful, and Team Rocket was going to destroy it. Jessie and Marty were in Jouenn, five hours after Giovanni's decision. Jessie stood, bewildered. "It's all SO beautiful! A girl could definentely get used to THIS!" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a voice came. "You guys think you're sooooo smart! I'll show you, you're going to regret ever coming here! My name is Gary Wobbufan, and I'm the leader of The Nintieth City! Hiiiiyah!" A large man with a golden belt and a red shirt came up to the pair. "Ladies first! You, Rocket! You wanna battle?" Jessie, grinning, agreed to a match. It was on.  
  
Who will win the battle? Will we ever find out what the alarms were in The First City? Will we find out in the next chapter? I wish I knew!  
  
(PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'M SERIOUS! :) 


End file.
